


Lost In Stereo

by ValentineRevenge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/pseuds/ValentineRevenge





	Lost In Stereo

The day certainly hadn't gone well. Ray had told his father he wanted to play the guitar, and had nearly been disowned for it. In fact, he in a way was. He was given the ultimatum of if he didn't make up his mind about going to medical school by the end of the week, he'd be out on his ass. He'd gone over to his girlfriend's house, only for her to be found in the arms of another guy, a jock at that. He left there with a broken heart and a black eye.  
  
He too ka walk in the woods, trying to forget everything that had happened. HIs headphones were blasting out classic rock, making him drift off into calm thoughts. He didn't care where he was walking, once he got far away from everything that was bothering him.  
  
He was doing a pretty good job of it, too. Then, something strange began to happen. After the ending of Aerosmith's "Love in an Elecator" there shouldn've been the opening straings of Guns - n - Roses' "Sweet Child O' Mine". But it didn't come. Instead, there was a silence, before in a low, but steadily rising volume, the sounds of a dubstep song, with a man singing near incomprehensible lyrics.  
  
"The fuck?" Ray muttered, yanking his headphones off. It did nothing as the song grew louder. He ripped the battery out of the back of his phone. That did nothing either. It was coming from everywhere at once, it seemed.  
  
Just as it reached a deafening crescendo, Ray blacked out.

When Ray came to, the song was still playing, the volume growing fainter and fainter as it ended. It was no longer midday, but near dusk and the trees for some strange reason, were looking larger and older, and certainly gloomier, too. It didn't look very inviting. After the sound had completely faded away, it left behind an eerie silence.  
  
Ray got up and began to walk. It was obvious that he probably wasn't going to find a way home. It was also obvious he needed to find shelter for the night. These woods felt uneasy, and while silent, there was a feeling that something would jump out at any minute. And not a pleasant something either, think Boogeyman something.  
  
Ray began to walk, weaving in and out of the trees. He couldn't find a path. At every rustle of leaves, or the crack of a twig, Ray cringed. He felt as though something were watching him. Taking a single step forward, the land below gave way, leaving him to slide down the side of a steep embankment on his ass.  
  
When he got to the bottom, he was covered in scratches, his pants were filthy, his palms bled, and he had leaves and twigs stuck to his hair. "Fuck." He muttered, getting to his feet and brushing off his pants. It didn't do much. Taking stock of his surroundings, he saw a tree in front of him, massively huge, with an equally large door carved into the surface. 5 large men holding hands around it would not be able to encircle the entire tree. The bottom of the massive door had a smaller door, maybe 7 feet in height  
  
Ray walked towards the smaller door.

He gained the courage to put his hand on the door knob, but froze. Did he really want to open this door? He didn't even know what was inside. But then again, what did he have to lose? His life was fairly shitty, and no one would miss him if anything happened.  
  
He took a deep breath, before turning the door knob. It slid open slowly.


End file.
